


High Tide

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, feelings resurface etc etc, flufffff, hinata has mild anxiety i guess??, kags comes for a practice match, kenma is the voice of reason on the phone, they go to different universities, university fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘He came to find me and sat with me and tried to make small talk with me and offered me his hand and he said it was good to see me and then he smiled at me, Kenmaaaaaaa.’ Hinata wailed.‘So, when you said you were over this guy…’‘I was!! I swear! But then he showed up here and… I mean I’m not angry anymore it’s been a year and I don’t know… I guess… I’ve kind of missed him.’‘Uh-huh.’ Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.‘And… Ugh.’





	High Tide

Hinata hadn’t actually realised which University it was that was coming for a practice match until Kageyama walked through the gym doors. That’s why the name had sounded familiar then. Kageyama’s university.

That was fine. That was fine. He was fine.

Except for the fact that the last time he and Kageyama had seen each other, there had been shouting and crying and the slam of the door had been the last time.

And here he was, right there on the other side of the gym.

‘Hey, Hinata.’ One of his team mates elbowed him in the chest, sharply getting his attention. ‘What is it?’ He asked.

Hinata shook his head. ‘Nothing, I’m fine.’ He said, letting his eyes drift towards Kageyama, noting that he had really let his hair grow and was in desperate need of a cut.

And then he was met with widening blue eyes and he supposed that Kageyama hadn’t realised that this was Hinata’s University either.

Hinata gave him a smile and a little wave, despite the way his heart thud in his chest with anxiety and his stomach twisted into knots.

Kageyama smiled back and damn, Hinata had forgotten. It had been third year that Kageyama had learnt to smile properly and Christ, he had practically knocked the first years out with it.

‘Oi, Hinata. Line up.’ Hinata was aware of someone shouting at him so he got into line and took his position on the court.

Hinata played distractedly, watching the spikers that Kageyama was setting for though he was aware of Kageyama’s eyes on the setter, he doubted it was for the same reasons.

They only played a set (a loss for Hinata’s team) before taking a break to discuss tactics and take a quick break due to the scorching heat.

‘I’ll be right back.’ Hinata said distractedly to a team mate, rushing out of the gym and to the club room, pulling his phone out of his bag.

‘Sho?’ Kenma’s soft voice came down the line.

‘Kenma, thank god.’ Hinata said with a sigh of relief.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked, worry evident in his voice.

‘It’s Kageyama. He’s here. It’s his university.’

He heard Kenma let out a breath and it was a moment before he replied. ‘How is it?’ He asked and Hinata let out a strangled cry.

‘I don’t even know, Kenma! I mean it’s been a year and I’ve healed and I’m okay and I didn’t need this but here he is and his hair is so damn long and oh god he smiled at me and his smile is so-’ He rushed out all in one breath.

‘Sho.’ Kenma cut him off. ‘Calm down. He’s probably freaking out a little too.’

‘You think?’ 

‘Mhm. Just take it easy, okay? You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to.’

‘But they’re here for the whole day! We were planning on playing multiple games and we’ve only done one set so far and we lost and I just…’ Hinata groaned.

‘It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You can get through this.’ Kenma said soothingly, recognising the signs of Hinata panicking. ‘Just breathe, okay?’

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath before belatedly realising that Kenma couldn’t see him.

‘Yeah, I’ll be okay, you’re right.’ Hinata said in an attempt to convince himself.

‘Yeah? Call me in a bit, alright?’

‘Okay, talk to you soon then. Love you!’

Kenma chuckled softly. ‘You too, Sho.’

Hinata hadn’t even taken the phone away from his ear when the door opened.

‘Hinata?’ Hinata let out a breath at the voice; Kageyama’s voice.

‘Kageyama-kun.’ Hinata said, forcing a smile. ‘What are you doing here?’

Kageyama blinked, seemingly taking Hinata’s appearance in.

‘I asked someone where you went. They said you’d probably be here.’ He said with a shrug, approaching where Hinata was sitting on the floor.

‘Here I am.’ Hinata said with a short laugh.

‘Yeah.’ Kageyama replied quietly. ‘Your hair looks nice.’ He said and Hinata blinked, unused to Kageyama giving compliments.

‘Thank you.’ He said, though it came out as a sort of question with an inflection at the end and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

‘So…’ Kageyama said, sitting down next to him, trying to make conversation seeing as Hinata was making no attempt to. ‘Who was on the phone?’ He asked awkwardly, and Hinata laughed lightly, realising that he must have heard the ‘love you’ part.

‘Oh, only Kenma.’ He said, and then wondered if he should have lied and said a boyfriend before shaking the thought out of his head.

Kageyama nodded. ‘We should probably get back… They might want to start the next set now.’ He said, standing up and offering Hinata a hand.

Hinata nodded. ‘You go, I’ll just be two minutes.’ 

‘Okay.’ Kageyama said, stopping by the door to look back at Hinata. ‘Oh, and Hinata? It’s good to see you.’ He said, flashing him a smile and Hinata smiled back as he watched him walk away.

Hinata scrabbled for the phone.

‘Sho?’ Kenma asked.

‘Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaa.’ Hinata whined.

‘When I said call back later...’

‘He came to find me and sat with me and tried to make small talk with me and offered me his hand and he said it was good to see me and then he smiled at me, Kenmaaaaaaa.’ Hinata wailed.

‘So, when you said you were over this guy…’

‘I was!! I swear! But then he showed up here and… I mean I’m not angry anymore it’s been a year and I don’t know… I guess… I’ve kind of missed him.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.

‘And… Ugh.’

‘Go for it then. What’s holding you back?’

‘Ugh! The fact that I’ve spoken to him for a total of two minutes in a year! And he’s my ex! And…’

‘And…?’

‘I don’t know, there’s no way he still likes me.

‘Just see how the day goes, yeah?’

‘Okay, I really gotta go now though, I think they’re starting the next set.’

‘Okay, good luck and have fun.’

‘Bye, Kenma!! Love you!!’

Hinata rushed back to the gym, figuring he’d been gone for a fair while and Kageyama waved as he came back into the gym.

Hinata grinned and waved back before walking over to his team.

‘Hey, Hinata. Didn’t that guy used to be your setter?’ 

‘Yeah, he did. Back when Karasuno went to nationals! I heard they started dating after that.’ Someone else butt in with a sly grin in Hinata’s direction to which Hinata felt his cheeks heat.

They took their positions once more on the court and played the final two sets of the game. Hinata was still considerably distracted, thoughts whirring around in his mind, wondering if that had been the extent of Kageyama’s interaction with him for the day when he took a ball to the face.

Considerably embarrassed, seeing as he was no longer a first year high school student but in his second year at University, he caught Kageyama snickering and he flipped him off with a groan.

They won the second set and only just lost the third, meaning that they lost the game, though Kageyama didn’t seem at all smug about it as he beckoned Hinata over to where his team were gathered and smiled.

Hinata was a little taken aback, though went over nonetheless.

‘You played good.’ Kageyama said with a smirk and Hinata scoffed.

‘Sure. Uh-huh. Whatever you sayyy.’

‘Spectacular receive that last set.’

Hinata bowed. ‘It’s my special defence, I’ve been perfecting it since high school, you know.’

‘Oh really? It really is remarkable.’

‘Colour me impressed, the great Kageyama has finally learnt the art of sarcasm.’

Kageyama laughed and Hinata realised just how much he had missed him.

Hinata heard his name being called and glanced back to his team and then back to Kageyama. ‘Oh, and Kageyama?’ He said, starting to walk backwards. ‘Good to see you too.’

Hinata hurried back to his team, feeling his face burning and wondering if Kageyama felt the fluttering in his stomach that he did.

The rest of the day flew by, and a few games later (two wins and a loss) everyone was utterly exhausted and Kageyama’s team were lined up by their bus, ready to go back to their University.

Hinata snatched a pen from their manager and went to Kageyama as everyone said their goodbye’s and thanked each other for the games played.

He took Kageyama’s forearm in his hand and scribbled his number on it. ‘Call me.’ He said softly with a nervous smile, and Kageyama smiled back.

Hinata walked back with everyone until they were a small way away from the bus ready to wave goodbye after everyone has boarded.

Kageyama was next to get on the bus, and glanced towards the door and then back to Hinata.

Hinata raised a hand to wave but then Kageyama was running towards him and then he was kissing Hinata and Hinata was unaware of the hollers from his team mates as they broke apart breathless (mostly from the small sprint on Kageyama’s part and shock on Hinata’s).

‘I never deleted your number.’ Kageyama said softly, their foreheads resting together and he pressed another kiss to Hinata’s lips.

‘Good.’ Hinata said laughing in between kisses before pushing Kageyama away. ‘Go home Yamayama-kun.’ 

Kageyama nodded with a laugh and began to head back to the bus.

‘I’ll be waiting for that call!’ Hinata shouted after him.

‘You can count on it!’ Kageyama called back, and got on the bus.

Hinata saw him getting congratulatory slaps from his team mates as he got on the bus and he settled into a window seat to wave to Hinata.

Hinata finally let himself breathe as the bus turned out of side. 

‘Get it, Hinata!’ One of his team mates laughed and Hinata flushed, flipping them off and rushing back to the club room to phone Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> woo i just threw this together lol i needed an excuse to write so sorry its a little sloppy
> 
> anyway! kinda insp by this love taylor swift but i mean loosely
> 
> comments mean the world!


End file.
